


Shingo's Eyes

by Tsunoba



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Apparently I used to be able to write more than a thousand words, Crystal Tokyo, Fangirl Japanese, Fic from 2002, Gen, I'm too embarrassed to proofread fic from when I was 14, Secret Identity, Time Travel, Who knew?, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunoba/pseuds/Tsunoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo Tsukino discovers the truth about his sister.<br/>---<br/>This fic is bizarrely popular on fanfiction.net for some reason, so I thought I'd bring it over here in case others wanted to read it.</p>
<p>Besides, the world needs more "Usagi's friends and family find out she's Sailor Moon" fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingo's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the fangirl Japanese. Maybe I'll rewrite this one day so that it holds up to my current standards.

**I** , Shingo Tsukino, passed by my sister's room and heard her crying.  _What's wrong this time?_ I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Come in..." the voice of my older sister replied. I went in and saw Usagi Tsukino, holding a pillow, crying into it, with her hair down, an unusual sight. I could tell that this wasn't something like a bad grade. She was truly upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I closed the door. She looked up at me, and, looking at me with her tearful eyes, told me that she missed Chibi-usa. "Is that all? She'll visit again. We can just ask her mom if she can visit again."

"It's not that simple, Shingo," Usagi whispered. "I won't see her again for a thousand years. And even then, she'll go away sometimes."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We won't be alive a thousand years from now!"

"Baka Shingo...you don't know...you can't know. Gomen nasai." Usagi got up, put on a coat, and said, "Shingo, please tell Mama that I went to Mamo-chan's apartment when she gets back, okay?" She left the room to go put her hair up and leave.

Something was suspicious. She didn't sound like she was exaggerating when she talked. She sounded serious. But it was impossible. After thinking a little bit, I searched for a piece of paper from Usagi's room, wondered how she ever found anything, gave up, and went to my room instead. I wrote a note to Mama telling her where Usagi was going, saying that I was with her. As Usagi finally left, I placed the note on the kitchen table and followed my sister.

She walked down a few blocks, crossed the street, and went a few more blocks. Just when I was about to give up from exhaustion, she entered a building.  _Arigato Kami-sama,_  I thought, and followed her into the building.

The building wasn't nearly as crowded as the streets. Actually, it was a complete opposite. It took all of my sister-spying skills to keep from getting caught. (Did you know she hides her diary under the bed and the key to it in her sock drawer? And you wouldn't believe how horribly she writes. No Kanji at all.)

Finally, Usagi found Mamoru-san's door and knocked. He asked her to come in, so she did, but, fortunately, she left the door open a tiny bit. Just enough so that I could pull it open without making any noise.

"Mamo-chan, I miss Chibi-usa so much."

"Usako...We'll see her again. Just wait a few years"

"A thousand is not 'a few.' I was thinking, though...do you think Setsuna-san would let us see her...just this once?"

"Usako...I don't know. I don't think so, but I want to see her as much as you do."

_What does Setsuna-san have to do with Chibi-usa?_ I wondered, as Mamoru-san and Usagi talked some more. Suddenly, I heard them talking about leaving. I went to the other side of the door, and hoped that they would neither come this way nor open the door too much. Fortunately, they didn't see me as the walked away, and I was able to follow them longer.

It wasn't until they were almost outside that I realized that Mamoru-san had a car, and if Setsuna-san's apartment wasn't close by, I'd be out of luck, because he would probably drive there. But when he was about to open his car door, Usagi asked him if they could walk. Seeing that she wanted to be comforted (apparently), he agreed, but warned her that walking a mile would take a little bit. Great. I could get really tired and hot from walking, or I could forever be confused if Usagi decided she wanted to take the car instead. But Usagi still wanted to walk with her "Mamo-chan's" arms around her.

So we walked...and we walked...and we walked. It was a long way, but they finally found the building they were looking for, an apartment near the place Mugen Gakuen was before that strange explosion. They decided to go up the elevator. I sighed. I went into the other elevator, and pushed the buttons, stopping on each floor. If Usagi wasn't there, I would keep going until I found her.

Finally, on the fifth floor, I found her near a door. Apartment number 302. I managed to stay hidden as they went inside, and almost made it to the door when Mamoru-san closed it. Baka! After a few seconds, I realized that I would have to stay here until Usagi was done, because I didn't know how to get home from here! Well, I might as well listen, since there's nothing else to do. I slowly opened the door, and looked inside.

Mamoru-san and Usagi were sitting on a sofa, facing the other direction. The green-haired woman, whom I recognized to be Setsuna-san, was sitting in a chair facing me. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, but she didn't say anything. She asked Mamoru-san and Usagi what they wanted.

"Setsuna-san," Usagi began. "We...we miss Chibiusa. A lot. We were wondering if maybe we could see her, just one more time."

Setsuna-san sighed. She looked straight at me, to let me know that she saw me. She made a motion to come inside, so I slid in quickly, closing the door silently.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.

She looked at me one last time, and said, "I just had an itch. But I'm afraid that Small Lady has been away from her parents too long, anyway. She can't come."

Usagi was on the verge of tears. I knew it. Before she could let out an ear piercing scream, Mamoru-san made a suggestion. "How about if we go see her?"

Setsuna-san sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Just wait here a moment."

She reached into a pocket, and pulled out an odd-looking purple stick. She held it up, and shouted "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

That was unexpected. What was even more unexpected was that a purple fog covered her body, and her slippers disappeared. In their place, a pair of black boots appeared. Suddenly, the fog disappeared, and Setsuna-san was holding a staff that looked like a giant key, and she was wearing a sailor suit, but with a short skirt...Kami-sama! Setsuna-san is a Sailor Senshi! And considering that phrase she said, she must be Sailor Pluto!

Sailor Pluto twirled her staff, and disappeared. After two minutes, she came back and said that Usagi and Mamoru-san could go, but not as they were. Usagi held up that brooch she always wore, and Mamoru-san held up a rose. Suddenly, Usagi shouted "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" and got hidden by a pink fog. Mamoru-san was covered by a cape. Sailor Pluto motioned for me to hide, so I crouched down behind the sofa as Usagi and Mamoru-san transformed. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear what was going on.

"Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Sailor Pluto said. Kami-sama! Usagi is...Sailor Moon? How could this be? The greatest super hero on Earth was the same person that ate all the time, gossiped, hang out with her friends all day, and got horrible grades? Usagi had saved us from death all those times before? I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some weird dream. No, it was real. Very real.

All this flashed through my head in two seconds before Sailor Pluto continued. "I deem you worthy of entering the gates of time!" There was a flash that I could see even from behind the couch, and Sailor Pluto told me that I could come out.

"What were you doing here, Shingo-san?"

"Usagi is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Pluto nodded. "But how?"

"It's a long story Shingo-san. I think it would be better for your sister to explain. By why were you here?"

"She told me that she missed Chibi-usa, but the way she said it made it suspicious. So I followed her to find out what was going on, and she and Mamoru-san came here...Where did they go, anyway?"

"They went to the thirtieth century to visit Small Lady. Would you like to see her?"

Wow! Sailor Pluto was asking me if I would like to travel through time? And she transformed in front of me...on purpose. "I would like to go, but I have a question. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Shingo-san," Sailor Pluto bent down to look me in the eyes. "You would have found out eventually, but it is better for you to know now, while you are young enough to accept it. Besides, you knew so much, you would want to know more. I can't stop curiosity completely by telling you the future, as it is against the laws of time. But I will let you know a little bit. Are you ready?"

I took a deep sigh and looked around me. "Yes."

"Shingo Tsukino, I deem you worthy of entering the gates of time!" There was a flash so bright, I was surprised I didn't go blind. I opened my eyes, and saw Sailor Pluto next to me, and not one, but TWO Usagis in front of me!

"Neo Queen Serenity," Pluto called to one of the Usagis. Both of them came, one of which I saw as Sailor Moon.

"Pluto?" The prettier Usagi answered, whom I decided was Serenity. "What is Shingo doing here?"

"He overheard my talk with Usagi-san and Mamoru-san. I decided it was time for him to know."

"Wait a minute!" Usagi interrupted. (The younger one, not Serenity-sama) "He heard everything? How did we not notice?"

"He followed you when you left the house. I noticed him at the door and told him to come in while we were talking. He obviously knew more than he should have known, but not enough. He needed to know everything."

I was still looking around. The place was amazing! Everything seemed to be made of diamonds! "This place is amazing! What's it made of? How did you build it? Why did Sailor Pluto call you 'Neo Queen Serenity?' How did you live so long? Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon? What do I call you two?"

"One question at a time, Shingo," Serenity-sama answered. "One, yes it is amazing. It is the Crystal Palace. It's made of an item called the Ginzuishou, a crystal that only those with the blood of the Moon can use. We made it with skilled builders and some magic. I have become queen of the Earth, 'Neo' is an American term that means 'now' or 'new,' and Queen Serenity was the name of my mother from the Moon Kingdom, which you may find more about later. The Ginzuishou holds tremendous power, allowing people to live a long life. Naru-chan was one of my friends, and she came close to realizing my identity. She was attacked so frequently, 14 times, I believe, that I wondered if she was attacked because of her knowledge. I didn't want my family to become a target. Besides that, Papa worries too much, and Luna-chan told me to keep my identity a secret, and she is very scary when she's mad. And you can call me Serenity, and the past version of myself Usagi."

"Luna can talk?" I asked. "Wow! And did you ever learn to write Kanji in your diary?" I knew that was a mistake right after I said it. Serenity and Usagi looked ready to kill me.

" **YOU READ MY DIARY? HOW DARE YOU!** " They both shouted this at the same time, almost making me go deaf. Serenity went to a wall and pushed a button, and a screen immediately popped up, with the face of Mama. "Mama, get me Shingo, right now!"

Mama pushed a button, and suddenly, a man with brown hair and greenish eyes appeared. "Yes, Serenity?"

"Shingo, did you read my diary when you were younger? You were about fourteen years old."

"Yes actually," the man, who must have been my future self, looked scared. I didn't blame him. "Why? And how did you find out?"

"Your fourteen-year-old self is here right now! I swear, you are dead!"

"Just forget it right now. I'm in a meeting. We can talk about it later. Tell myself hello for me." The screen suddenly went black, and turned back into crystal. Usagi and Serenity were about to kill me, I think, when Sailor Pluto cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"I believe I sent Shingo here to learn about his sister, not to be punished, if you please."

Serenity looked up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Shingo. Would you like a tour of the palace? I was just about to take Usagi on one. You could also see Small Lady, see the other senshi, or talk to my husband."

"I'd like to go on the tour. I would also like to hear about that Moon Kingdom you talked about."

"Okay. We will start Usagi's tour through the Silver Millennium!" (Author's note: This is a pun on the name of a web site I like, Bunny's Tour Through the Silver Millennium.)

Serenity showed me around the palace, describing the history of the moon as we walked around. When the tour was finished, we went to another room. Serenity knocked on the door, opened it, and I saw...Chibi-usa! She was talking to Tuxedo Kamen, but there was another Tuxedo Kamen with them.

"Shingo? Is that you?" Chibi-usa asked me. "What are you doing here? Papa said that only Mamo-chan and Usagi were here."

Serenity smiled. "Shingo came as a surprise. Shingo, meet my daughter, Usa, known to you as Chibi-usa, and my wonderful husband, King Endymion, the future version of Mamoru."

"Daughter? I thought she was our cousin..."

"Baka Shingo!" Usagi said. "She said that so we wouldn't be suspicious. Plus, I would have had a hard time talking to Papa about her being my future daughter, when he was shocked enough about Mamo-chan."

We all talked for a long time, and I got to meet the future versions of the other senshi. All too soon, it was time to leave. Sailor Pluto came in and told us that we had stayed awhile, so we needed to say goodbye. Usagi, Mamoru-san, and I all said good-bye to the others, especially to Chibi-usa, and left the room. Sailor Pluto lifted up her staff, and we were all in her apartment again. Usagi tapped her brooch, Sailor Pluto raised her staff, and Tuxedo Kamen held up his rose. In a small flash, they were in their normal clothes. I said good-bye, and thanked Setsuna-san for the adventure. Mamoru-san walked us home, and then went to his apartment. Sailor Pluto had taken us to the time right after we disapeared, so the whole trip had actually taken about an hour. Usagi and I went inside as I realized that all those things that most people didn't know about were seen through my eyes. A slap on the head brought me back to reality.

"That's what you get for reading my diary. If you ever read it again, I swear, you WILL be dead."

I smiled in reply. "Only if you catch me!"

**Author's Note:**

> According to the ending note on ff.n, I got help from Ian Andreas Miller of [Dies Gaudii](http://diesgaudii.genvid.com) for the Japanese suffixes. It seems wrong to not give credit where it's due, even on an old fic that he likely has no memory of helping someone on (I personally don't actually remember asking for help. I'm taking past!Me's word for it). Any remaining mistakes are the fault of fourteen-year-old me.


End file.
